Kitomu!
by Amu Yimata
Summary: "Every game has its rules that were set from the very beginning." With just that one simple sentence; Alice's world and Wonderland had something in common. Both worlds must follow the rules someone had made. In Alice's world: God. What if someone were to rebel in a big way? What would happen? "I know! I'll start a war right here in England! I have all the pawns in my hands..." OOC


Clearly I don't have enough stories to work on right? So why not add another to the mix! It's too difficult for me to stop writing new stories…even though I know I should. Oh well~! I hope you enjoy this story and I hope you continue to support me! Thank you to all of you who can put up with me and my constant new stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Chat Room # 150: Mysteries of London England**

*Chat Creator: **RyutaroSamagishi***

***ReginaSunset** has entered*

***Lorabell** has entered*

***Anubis** has entered*

**RyutaroSamagishi:** So do any of you have any insight on the mysteries that have begun in London?

**ReginaSunset:** Which mystery exactly?

**RyutaroSamagishi:** Some of them can't really be considered mysteries per say, but I heard a lot of gangs have been forming there and that there's one infamous gang that no one is certain of who started it.

**Anubis:** You mean the Kitomu gang right? It's a gang that suddenly appeared over night. It's true no one actually knows who started it.

**Lorabell:** I thought the Kitomu gang was just a rumor and not true. That was until my sister got killed by one of the members though.

**ReginaSunset:** That happened to you Lorabell!? I'm sorry for your loss.

**Lorabell:** It's fine. They caught the guy who was responsible. He said the boss of the gang ordered him to do it, but who the boss is was info they couldn't get the guy to tell.

***Mao** has entered*

**Mao:** Yo! Talking about the gang Kitomu are we?

**RyutaroSamagishi:** Oh hello Mao

**ReginaSunset:** Hi!

**Lorabell:** Hello

**Anubis:** hi

**Mao:** An actual polite group of people in a chat! Well hello, I have some info about the Kitomu gang.

**RyutaroSamagishi:** Really? What is it?

**Mao:** Apparently the creator of the gang isn't even in London England! They made the gang and high tailed it out of England before anyone could say anything. No one knows his face or name because everyone who did got killed.

**Lorabell:** Then how is he still giving orders?

**Mao:** Simple, he has a second in command still here in England. For now he calls the shots.

**ReginaSunset:** Are you a member of this gang perhaps?

**Mao:** Hahahahaha! What are you saying? I'm just good at collecting information. Things like this interest me so I try to find out as much as I can.

**Anubis:** How'd you figure all this out?

**Mao:** My older bro knows a guy who was in the gang before he got killed. I just got the info from my bro's friend.

**RyutaroSamagishi:** That's rare. I've never heard of many cases were normal people ran into gang members.

**Anubis:** Actually nowadays it is common. It's just people don't wanna admit it.

**Mao:** This chat will still be up tomorrow right?

**RyutaroSamagishi:** Yeah it'll be here for the rest of the week.

**Mao:** Great! Well I gotta go now. I'll give you guys more info if you're interested tomorrow!

***Mao **has left*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A young woman with dirty blonde hair smiled as she stared at the computer screen with turquoise eyes. She clicked out of the chat she had once been a part of and looked down to the files in front of her.

"These people have such familiar faces. I can already tell this will be the start of one interesting game~!" She said to herself.

"**Every game has its rules that were set from the very beginning.** That's what I was told in wonderland at least. I think it would be more fun to rebel against those rules though."

_I know! I'll start a war right here in England!_

"After all, what's the fun in a game that doesn't have a little chaos in it?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A young man with orange hair and purple eyes walked down the cold streets of London, England. He was wearing a large white coat with black pants. A purple scarf was wrapped snuggly around his neck. He headed to Clissold Park. He did not understand why his friend wanted to meet at this particular park. He was almost tempted to turn around and go back home. It was much too cold to be out here! There were little to no people at the park right now. He sighed and sat down on a bench.

After a few minutes of waiting his friend finally showed up. He had short brown hair and red eyes. He was wearing a red coat and black pants with a white scarf loosely tied around his neck.

"Did I keep you waiting long, Elliot?" The brown haired boy asked.

"I just got here, but I'm more surprised you made it here so quickly, Ace." The orange haired boy said.

"Aww~ That's mean Elliot! You shouldn't doubt me!" Ace laughed.

"So why did you make me come all the way over here for again? I swear England has an ungodly form of winter cold." Elliot asked.

"Well you did move from California so it's no surprise you aren't use to these winters." Ace said, "Well have you have already heard of a demon appearing around her in London right? The demon that everyone's calling **Cerberus**."

"Yeah and what about it?" Elliot asked.

"I heard he's going to show up here today! I thought you might want to see it since you always sounded so bored over in California! This is something exciting right?" Ace said.

"If it's real then yes." Elliot smiled. He was interested in the strange things happening around here, but he was not so sure if some of them were true.

**GRRR**

They heard a growl. Not just any growl, it was the growl of the supposedly infamous demon Cerberus. They turned their head to where they heard the growl and saw a gigantic black dog, almost as tall as a ten story building, running towards them. It had red eyes and fire was seeping out of its mouth. Its four legs were covered in flames. The dog ran and leapt into the air before it could squash the two boys.

"Wow! It really is real!" Ace said amazed. His red eyes sparkled with excitement. Elliot stared at the dog until it disappeared. He began to wonder where it was going. Why did it appear in the first place? Why here in London, England? Was someone controlling it? He had many question racing in his mind, but this was why he loved strange things.

They made him think.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The two friends walked down the street over to a café talking about what they had just witnessed. As they two boys walked a blur of black and yellow passed by them. When Elliot turned to see the blur was already gone and another blur passed them this time it was purple, pink, and black. It was yelling angrily.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN RAT!" The voice said. Judging by the sound of it, it was a man.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked. Ace laughed.

"That's something we've all become accustomed to here. Boris Airay always seems ticked off with a certain blonde around here and no one actually knows why. He's always chasing her though. It's kinda funny at first, but it gets bad when he loses his temper and goes on a rampage! Actually…it's still kinda funny even then!" Ace grinned. Elliot shook his head. Ace has the weirdest fascination for violence, Elliot noted since they first met.

"Well let's just get something quick to eat. I don't really care about Airay and whoever he has an obsession with killing." Elliot said and they both entered the café.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Elliot March…Age, sixteen born in San Diego, California, moved to London, England during this fall. Parents…Raymond and Alexandria March. His occupation, a high school student…" Her turquoise eyes scanned over the file as she read certain entries aloud. She placed Elliot March's file down and picked another one up.

"Ace Andrews…Age, sixteen, born in San Diego, California, moved to London, England during his second year of middle school. Parents…Johnson and Samantha Andrews. His occupation, a high school student and…" A smile crept onto her face.

"Well, isn't this an interesting outcome?" She laughed, "Oh how fun this game will turn out~!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A man with pink hair and bright yellow eyes sighed as he slammed his fist onto the counter.

"You gonna be like this every time you come back?" A man with wine red hair and emerald green eyes asked as he polished a wine glass. He looked a bit older than the other man.

"Shut it bartender." The man spat out at the older man. The bartender laughed slightly.

"You know Boris; it's not good to chase after a young lady so often." The bartender told him, "Even if you do like her."

"I _**DO NOT**_ like her get it straight old man!" Boris yelled in anger smashing his fist once again on the counter.

"Alright, chill out. Also my name is Gowland so why not try calling me that instead of old man or bartender?" He said.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room." Boris said and stood from his seat. He headed over to a house just behind the bar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She flipped her switchblade open and closed repeatedly recalling what had happened earlier today.

"Oh Boris~! You'll never get that you can't catch me will you little kitty cat?" The woman laughed. She began to spin in her chair.

"Wheee~!" She laughed.

"_**Excuse me**_, my lady. That is _**not**_ a way a woman of your age should be acting." A man told her as he entered the room. He had long navy hair tied back into a low ponytail. His dark blue eyes were glaring at the young woman. She merely stuck out her tongue at him and laughed.

"But Juliet~! It's not fun acting like a twenty year old~! I wanna be sixteen forever~!" The woman giggled and spun around in her chair again.

"This is hardly the act of a sixteen year old either and my name is _**Julius**_ not _**Juliet**_!" The man growled.

"Aww, don't take it so seriously Juliet. I know your name; I am an_** informant**_ after all!" She said, "By the way, where is little Pierce?"

"Taking a bath. He'll be here shortly." Julius said and took a seat at a much smaller desk in comparison to the woman's desk. She spun her chair around to face a table with a chess board. All the pawns on it had some peculiar shapes. Unlike a normal chessboard that had pieces that did not resemble real people the pieces on her chessboard resembled some very familiar people…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**GRRRR**

"Heel, Cerberus." A man with snow white hair and menacing red eyes hidden behind glasses said. The demon dog complied and sat down letting its master pet it.

"Are we done now, Peter? I swear that woman is always asking us to do strange stuff." A man with dark brown hair asked the snow white haired man. He had one grey eye and one red eye. A monocle covered his red eye.

"Hm, I believe we are finished here. But remember Sidney, once the new world begins we won't have to worry about a thing happening to us as long as we continue to comply with her demands." Peter told him.

"I suppose so, but can we really trust her?" Sidney asked.

"Don't doubt her. She may be a conniving informant, but she does keep her word to her employees." Peter said, "Now let us get going, we must report to her at once. Cerberus, come back." Peter took out something that resembled an iphone and pointed the screen at the dog. It quickly disappeared and its picture appeared on the screen. He carefully placed it back into his pocket and both men left.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The young woman spun around in her chair. She continued to spin until she heard the door open. A man with raven hair and sea green eyes glared at the woman.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. _'I-Don't-Need-Your-Help'_! What brings you here on this fine winter morning~?"The young woman asked.

"It was you wasn't it?" He growled at her.

"Oh what do you mean Bloody? I've done many things! Which are you referring to?" She asked.

"You told them to capture her didn't you!?" He yelled.

"Huh~? Weren't you the one who separated yourself from her, your beloved older sister? You yourself said you did not care of Vivaldi, Blood, so why get so mad about it?" She grinned. Blood went up to her and grabbed her by her shirt's collar.

"If you don't fucking tell me where they are right now I'll fucking kill you!" He roared. A gun was pointed to his head.

"Leave my lady alone. Your revolting aura around here is making it difficult to work. Speak calmly if you want help." Julius said in a monotone voice. Blood growled and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the woman's desk.

"You told the Saiyo Mafia to take Vivaldi didn't you? I need to get her back so give me their current location!" Blood said.

"I did, they were paying customers, what about you? How much is your sister's life worth?" She laughed. He growled and threw a suitcase full of money at her.

"Now tell me where they are!" He said.

"Alright, alright…" She said. She typed something in her computer and printed it out handed it to the mafia boss.

"Here you are Bloody~! Make sure to stop by again we can have some black tea! Make sure to bring your sister too~!" The woman laughed. He turned to glare at her before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

"He could've just given you the money before threatening your life…" Julius grumbled as he continued his paper work.

The woman smiled and turned to her chess board. She rearranged the pieces and then smiled, satisfied with the arrangement. She began to speak to herself.

"The mad hatter goes to save the queen while the March hare and knight enjoy a chat. The Cheshire cat storms to his room as the duke decides his next move. The white and black rabbit cause chaos to add interest and the clockmaker prepares the next victims. The dorm mouse is blissfully ignorant as he lives with the Jabberwocky who will cause mass destruction." She said as she pointed to each individual piece as she made her statement.

"…Lady Alice…Is this truly the right way to go?" Julius suddenly spoke up, but he refused to look up from the papers in front of him. She looked at him a sinister smile appearing on her face.

"But of course Julius! I will start a war right here in England! I'm sure the impact it will have will most interesting both in this world and _**that **_world." Alice laughed.

A very interesting outcome indeed…


End file.
